The Wrestling Dead
by dajavu96
Summary: After waking up from a coma due to an accident that occurred during a ladder match, Randy wakes up to a world different than the one he remembers. Determined to find his family, this story follows Randy along with other superstars on their fight for Survival. *Features some Walking Dead characteristics*
1. The Beginning

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! I am a huge Wrestling/Walking Dead fan so I decided to write a fanfiction involving both of them! The story will have WWE Superstars as characters, but some of the main storyline plots will follow TWD; such as having a character wake up from a coma and look for his family. The minor story lines will be original. It is summer so hopefully updates will be somewhat quick! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review, especially if you enjoy the story! It inspires me to complete the next chapter faster. I also have previous stories on here that I never got around to finishing so if you could check those out too and suggest which ones you think I should finish that would be helpful too! On to the story loves xx**_

 _ **End A/N**_

*3 Months Ago*

Randy's POV

As I looked up at the ceiling all I could see were the lights that were gone from my vision just as fast as they appeared. I was unable to manage the strength to turn my head, but what I could see from my peripheral vision was all a blur. I could faintly make out the voices of the medics surrounding, what I concluded, was my gurney and from the words of their conversation that I caught, it wasn't looking good. The last thing I remember before blacking out was standing on top of a ladder preparing to deliver a massive RKO during the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. One moment the crowd is in on their feet cheering as I hold Evan Bourne in my hands and in the next I'm looking up at him and the crowd is silent. There is one voice that stands out among the rest and it is his. It is blocking out the remaining voices so I know he is next to me. I can not fully understand what he is saying to me but I can make out enough of his words to know he is crying and apologizing profusely. Poor kid must blame himself. I feel his touch on my hand as he grips it tight so I know I have not broken my back or neck, which are good signs. The last thing I see before I completely black out again is his face looking down on me.

*Present Day*

3rd Person

"Evan! Evan! Dude I know you hear me. Stop!" Jay spoke between his gasps of breath. He had to have been chasing the younger man down the hallway for at least 15 minutes. I'm getting too old for this, he thought as the younger man before him finally slowed his pace to a fast walk before stopping a few feet ahead of his elder. Evan didn't turn around however, and this frustrated the veteran superstar. "Stop blaming yourself kid. It's not your fault." This caught Evan's attention because he finally turned around to face Jay, and his facial expression was not the usual smile the small cruiserweight highflier often wore.

"I appreciate you looking out for me Jay, but it is my fault. Randy is in a coma because I botched our spot in a highly dangerous match." Evan avoided making eye contact by dropping his gaze down to his boots. The guilt he felt inside was weighing heavily on him for the past 3 months and he had to do something to remove it; he chose to quit. He was actually on his way to his locker room to pack up all his belongings when Jay began chasing him down.

"Evan, look at me. I've been in this business a long time. A long enough time to understand accidents happen. Randy slipped and fell off of the ladder before he was fully prepared to deliver the RKO." Jay was not trying to seem like he was blaming Randy for the accident either but he needed to do something to ease the boy's pain. He was talented and Jay knew he had a bright future ahead of him if he stayed positive. He did not want to witness someone of his caliber throw it all away. "You have been to see Randy every chance you get time off, more than any other superstar. I know Randy, and I know he appreciates it. He respects you."

This did some to ease his guilt, but it wasn't enough to make him change his decision. He didn't think anything ever would be. He mustered up enough strength to provide the veteran with a small smile before replying with a soft "Thanks" and turning his back to finish the mission he set out to do. Jay thought to call out to him again, but decided against it before heading back to his own locker room and pulling out his cellphone as he did so. WWE was in Cameron, North Carolina tonight and he knew just the two brothers who could clear his mind. The eldest Hardy picked up after three rings.

"Jay!" Matt screamed from his end of the phone causing Jay to wince as he was forced to push the phone away from his ear. Either his hearing was getting bad with old age, or Hardy was excited to hear from him. He hoped it was the latter. He could hear Jeff shout from the background about still being owed $10 and Jay let out a laugh. "What's up man?" Jay explained to the elder Hardy his situation and how he just needed some old friends to keep his mind off things. The Hardys were more than happy to oblige and they had planned to meet him at the arena after the show. After saying their goodbyes Jay finally made his way to his locker room to prepare for his match.

...…..

Nikki hated that she and her sister had to stay late today to have another pointless meeting with Vince about the direction of their characters. What direction? He won't listen to their input anyway and next week they will once again just be used as eye candy for the viewers. She wanted to wrestle. She was so entranced in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had fallen behind her sister or that she was on the phone. She jogged to catch up to her and began to ask who she was talking to when Brie held out her finger signaling her to shush. Rude.

"It's Maryse. Mike is growing anxious. He says if we don't hurry they're leaving without us and we can never carpool with them again."

"Fuck off Mike," Nikki said loud enough so Mike could hear her from the other end. "We're almost there." With that, she stole the phone from her sister's hand and hit the 'end call' button.

"You know, you shouldn't antagonize him. He's our best friends's fiancée and our way to the hotel." Nikki just waved her sister off and speed off to reach the parking garage. When she arrived Mike and Maryse were standing by the car and when Mike spotted them he muttered something along the lines of "About time" and made his way to the driver seat. Maryse waited to greet her friends before joining her fiancée up front in the passenger seat. Mike popped the trunk and the brunette beauties loaded their suitcases into the trunk of the car when they heard a noise not too far off in the distance.

"I will run you over," Mike stated matter of factly as the Bellas stood froze behind the car. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when they remain unmoved and turned off the engine, getting out of the car. "What is.."

"Shhh!" The Bellas hissed at him in unison earning them another eye roll from the most must see superstar. "Didn't you hear that?" Brie whispered in a fearful tone. Mike raised his eyebrow at the speaking Bella before the lights cut off in the parking garage they were currently occupying. He signaled with his head for the twins to join his fiancée in the car.

"Hand me a flashlight and lock the doors. Do not open them for anyone but me." The Bellas obliged and handed him the flashlight from the back seat.

"Be safe," the beautiful blonde whispered to her husband before he gave her a curt nod and headed off into the darkness.

…...

Evan stood outside of Randy's hospital room unable to bring himself to step inside. He heard voices coming from inside the room, and assuming it was his wife and daughter, did not want to intrude. What would he say to them? Sorry I did this to your husband and father but I'm sorry? No. That would not cut it. He didn't want to face them so he turned to leave when he was stopped by the voice a young girl who couldn't have been more than six. "Are you a friend of my father's mister?" Evan turned to face the young girl who looked up at him with red eyes. At one time, the girl was crying, but had recently stopped.

Evan slowly began nodding his head. "Alanna right?" He replied pointing down at the young girl. "Your daddy talks about you all the time." Her eyes light up at this and she grabs the high fliers hand pulling him into the hospital room behind her. The older woman, who Evan assumed was Randy's ex-wife Sam, gave him a small smile before calling over her daughter and scolding her about talking to strangers. To say he felt awkward was an understatement. "You look exhausted. Would you like some coffee?" The brunette gave him a soft smile before nodding her answer.

"Samantha," she replied offering her hand and confirming his hunch.

"Evan Bourne," he replied taking her hand into his and firmly shaking it. To his surprise, she suggested that Alanna go along with him claiming the young girl needed to roam. It wasn't good for a child her age to be stuck inside a hospital room all day. He wanted to object but the child slide her hand into his and started pulling him toward the cafeteria.

"My daddy's going to be okay," The child said looking into Evan's eyes. He noticed that her eyes have too much worry and sadness in them for being so young. "He will wake up." As she spoke those words, her eyes had a little glimmer in them which caused Evan to smile.

"He's a fighter," Evan responded before placing his order for two coffees and a chocolate milk, which they never did receive. As they were waiting an alarm went off inside the hospital and a voice came over the loudspeaker warning people to evacuate. He gripped hard onto Alanna's shoulders so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd of shoving people all trying to escape at once.

"My mommy and daddy!" The girl screamed with tears filling her eyes. "We have to get them!" Without even hesitating, Evan picked the child up and cradled her in his arms running the opposite way of all the other inhabitants, racing to reach the child's parents. When he reached the door he noticed that it was shut and a person was lurking outside of it. He gently put the child down and commanded her to stay behind him, which she did. He couldn't walk very fast because the child was grabbing onto his leg but he didn't mind. When he reached the person they turned around to face him and Evan gasped. No. This can't be? What?! He didn't have time to think as he told Alanna to cover her eyes and grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a fire extinguisher, and smashed in the creatures head. He tried to open the door to no avail so he placed Alanna onto a table before busting it down with his powerful kick.

"Samantha! We have to go!" He shouted to the woman who was refusing to let go off her ex-husband's hand. "Now!" The woman looked up at him as she reluctantly loosened her grip allowing Evan to take advantage of the situation and pull her out of the door. "I will shut and blockade the door," he said hoping it would make the woman feel safer and better about leaving him. She responded with a barely visible nod so Evan went to work. After doing all he thought he could he picked Alanna back up and grabbed Sam's hand, leading the Orton family through the hospital. If he couldn't save Randy from falling off that ladder he would make damn sure he saved his family.

 _ **Authors's Note:**_

 _ **I know this chapter did not feature much Randy and was all over the place, but I had to setup the characters and their storylines. I promise it will get better! I want to add more characters later in the story so in your review let me know who you would like to see! For those who have seen TWD (whoever you think would make a good governor like character haha). I hope you all enjoyed! xx**_

 _ **End A/N**_


	2. Safety?

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here is Chapter Two guys! I want to thank those who reviewed and favorited this story! I also apologize for the lack of Randy, but he probably won't be in the story for another few chapters. I want to set up the rest of the story before he awakes from his coma, because when he does he will become the main character. I like to split my story up because I feel like for me as a writer it is easier to make the transitions that way, but if you feel like it is too confusing please let me know and I will change it in future chapters. Also to clear anything up, Evan & The Orton family are in St. Louis while the other group is in North Carolina. Anyway, on to the story! Hope you enjoy! _**

**_End A/N_**

The Walking WWE

Evan gripped Sam's hand harder as he noticed she was beginning to cry. He understood the mother and her daughter were in pain and he wanted to stop so they could comprehend the situation, but they couldn't afford to waste time. He has already had to kill three of those zombie looking creatures which cost them time because he did not want Alanna to see him do it. He would find a place for her to hide while he committed murder and after he hide the body he would retrieve her. If she noticed the blood on his clothing, and he was fairly certain she has, she didn't question him which he was thankful for. Evan didn't have a destination after the hospital in mind, but he did not want to think about that right now. His only goal was to get the family of the man he put into a coma out of the hospital safely. He didn't think they would want to stay with him any longer. He wouldn't have blame them if they decided to go their separate way. Between carrying Alanna and having to keep looking back to check on Sam they weren't making very much progress or moving very fast and this worried him. As they approached the end of the hallway, he had a decision to make; left or right? Without taking much time to think he took the left and regretted it as soon as he finished turning the corner. Standing a few feet ahead was a group of 5 walkers all nibbling on someone who used to be a nurse. Ironic huh? She devoted her life to helping people, and those same patients ate her. He removed his grip from Sam's hand so he could cover Alanna's mouth, but he was too late. She already let out the shrill that attracted the attention of the cannibal creatures. Letting out a sigh he placed his hand on the small of Sam's back pushing her just enough so she could gain the ability to move her feet and run. He didn't reach for her hand this time so he was surprised when he felt her hand intertwine with his pulling him along into one of the rooms. Sam shut and locked the door behind them sliding down against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. Feeling Alanna struggle under his hold he placed her down and she joined her mother against the wall.

"Sorry," Sam whispered as she brought her glare up to Evan. She hadn't noticed how small he was before, which made him taking down their attackers more impressive. "I'm tired and I need to rest." Evan replied with a nod of his head and went over to the opposite wall before taking a seat himself. He noticed Sam was staring, she wasn't trying to be sly about it and brought his glaze down to the floor. "You're filthy," Sam spoke as she admired the young man. He was covered in blood and the plain white t-shirt he was wearing was torn in several places from where Alanna had gripped him too tight. For the most part, his jeans were in fair condition, apart from a tear here or there. Sam looked down at her own appearance and noticed she wasn't in as nearly the same condition as Evan. She had a few blood spots scattered on the upper half of her body but the jeans she was wearing were in perfect condition. She switched her gaze to her daughter who's only blood came from what her tiny dress collected from Evan as her was holding her.

Evan looked back up to Sam as he gave her a small grimace. He got up from his position on the floor and made his way to the sink, which as he expected, didn't work. He let out a sigh as he looked down at his shirt and jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Sam said as a small smile formed on her face. "I just found these in the closet over there and thought you could use them." She pulled some wipes out of her pocket and placed them into his hands.

"Thank you," Evan replied as he took the wipes from her hands. He made his way over to other side of the room and removed his shirt feeling uncomfortable undressing in front of the Orton family. When he finished cleaning himself he made his way over to the mother and her daughter finding Alanna asleep. He knew they needed to get going but he didn't want to wake the young girl. Convincing himself it was okay for them to rest, he reoccupied his space on the opposite wall, staring blankly at the wall and twirling a loose strand of his shirt around his rough fingers. Evan didn't have to look up to know Sam sat next to him; he could feel her body heat. "How is she?" He asked without looking up.

"She's doing okay... Thanks to you." Sam paused for a brief moment before adding another thank you and placing a soft hand gently on his shoulder. "My husband," tears filled her eyes before she could finish and her hand on Evan's shoulder was replaced by her forehead when she began crying into his shoulder. Unsure of where the line was drawn when comforting another man's wife, Evan went with his better judgement of not rubbing the woman's hair but rather her back.

"Will he be okay?" Evan finished not waiting for her reply before speaking again. "Honestly, I don't know. The barricade will hold, but for how long I don't know." Evan was unsure of how long the two sat there in silence before Sam spoke again.

"Randy, were you friends with him?" She stuttered behind her tears. "I mean why else would you visit him as often as you do?"

Evan thought to himself before answering the question. The two weren't really friends, but he couldn't tell her he was the reason he was in the coma. Not when he made a promise to himself to protect them. "Yeah," he reluctantly lied avoiding eye contact with Sam. Before she could speak again he nodded over to her daughter. "Since she's asleep you should too. You could use it." Sam smiled at him in agreement before vacating the space next to Evan and cuddling up to her daughter. Evan however, wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon.

…...

Mike wasn't sure why he even decided to go looking, let alone know what he was looking for. He should have just gotten into his rental and driven to the hotel, but his curiosity got the best of him. As he looked back he could no longer see his rental, however he knew he was still in the parking garage. He jumped when he heard the faint sound of a car alarm going off the distance, surprised by the fact his group wasn't alone. Unsure of what to do he made his way over to the vehicle confused when he saw no one was there. He aimed the flashlight over towards the license plate and saw that the car had North Carolina plates. In the distance he could hear shuffling and moaning coming towards him and when he turned he was met with a group of what he believed to be zombies coming towards him. Not wasting any time Mike took off in the opposite direction running back towards what he believed to be the direction of his fiancée and rental. After running longer than he remembered Mike had to stop to catch his breathe. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket hoping to contact his fiancée but there was no signal. Mike let out a sigh as he saw he was no longer being followed by those beasts but his moment of relief was quickly over when he heard the screams of three young woman in the distance.

Back at the rental, Maryse and the Bellas were surrounded. In the backseat Nikki had her head tucked into her sister Brie's shoulders while Maryse was searching the glove compartment for anything that could be of use. "Nothing," she muttered as she ran her hair through her blonde locks in frustration stopping when her gaze caught her engagement ring. Fumbling through her purse, she finally came across what she was looking for; her cellphone. "Shit," she said with more exasperation than anger when she discovered it didn't work.

"What?" Nikki asked as she brought her gaze toward the French Canadian, releasing her grip on her sister as she did so.

"There's no service." Maryse could hear crying from the backseat, which she assumed belonged to Nikki because Brie has remained strong for her sister the whole time. After receiving an unpleasant glare from Maryse, the silent Bella took her sister into her arms and began rubbing her hair. Maryse knew it wasn't the time for envy, but she couldn't help but be jealous of the two sisters behind her. At least when they died they would be with their other half. She had no idea where Mike was or if he was even alive. She didn't have much time to settle in her jealousy, however because the girls let out another echoed scream when they heard a gunshot.

All the girls had covered their eyes and ears so when there was a knock on the window Maryse frantically opened the door hoping to see her fiancée only to be met with the dark, mysterious eyes of... Jeff Hardy. "You alright?" He questioned as he moved past Maryse to peek into the car, spotting the other two inhabitants.

"Thank god you were here," Nikki cried out as the younger Hardy brother made his way to her door and helped her out of the car. All around her were the lifeless bodies of the undead and Jeff was surprised when Nikki collapsed into his chest and began crying.

"We need to get out of here," Matt spoke up making his presence known for the first time. He was already seated in the driver's seat when Maryse began beating him while holding back tears.

"Not without Mike!" She shouted causing Matt to flinch. Jay ran over to the noise and grabbed Maryse by the shoulders, placing one hand over her mouth trying to muffle her screams.

"Noise attracts them," he spoke softly after receiving death glares from the twins. When he was certain Maryse was finished he released his grip and turned her to face him. "I will go searching for Mike, but if I run into danger I'm abandoning the mission and we leave. Understood?" Maryse didn't agree but she nodded anyway because she knew it would be the only way he would agree to search for Mike.

"I'll go too," Jeff volunteered after Nikki finally let him go. "I'm going to try to bring our car back because this one won't seat all of us."

"I'll stay back with the ladies," Matt spoke as if he had a choice. "Got your gun?" Matt questioned as he pulled his own revolver out of his pocket.

"Yup." And when they received skeptical looks from their female companions Jeff spoke again. "We're from North Carolina. Every one keeps guns in their cars." With that, Matt was left alone with a blonde and two brunettes and Jeff and Jay went searching for Mike.

…...

They looked so peaceful as they slept, but Evan knew it was time they got back on the move. Reluctantly, he stood up and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder to shake her awake. She jumped when she felt his touch and swung, elbowing him in the nose. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She spoke quietly when she realized what she had done.

Evan shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "That probably wasn't the best decision on my part," he spoke as he offered her his hand to pull her to her feet. "I think we need to start moving again." He looked down at Alanna as he said this unsure of his next move. Sam noticed his confusion and bent down to wake her daughter.

"Hey sweetie. It's mommy. We need to start moving again." She picked her daughter up into her arms before offering her over to Evan. "I can't run with her. Do you mind?" Evan shook his head, implying his answer was no, before placing the girl onto his back.

"You can hold on tight right?" The girl nodded in response before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, careful not to choke the man. Reassuring himself that they would be alright, Evan made his way to the door before slowly opening it and peeking his head around the corner. Satisfied with what he saw, Evan motioned for Sam to join him in the darkened hallway. As Alanna's grip tightened around his neck he let out a struggled cough signaling the young girl was choking him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her grip loosened once again. Her voice was cracking so Evan knew that she had been crying. He turned towards Sam unsure of what to do. She just motioned for him to continue on, so he did; ignoring the sobs on his shoulder. They traveled in silence for awhile, with Evan leading the way through the hospital when Alanna spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Evan questioned without turning to look back at the girl.

"For ruining your shirt." Evan couldn't help but chuckle. Here they were in the middle of whatever they're in and the child is worried about his shirt. He always loved the innocence of children. He always planned on having some of his own, but he never met the right woman.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. I have like 30 other white T-shirts." This time it was her turn to laugh.

"Mommy says people only say that so they can wear the same shirt 3 days in a row."

"Your mother is a smart woman," Evan replied looking back and giving Sam a small smile.

"Up ahead," Sam interjected for the first time pointing towards what she believed to be an exit. The grin on her face grew wider as she ran ahead of the young man and her daughter examining the door. "There's light outside," she spoke with a hint of happiness to her voice. Evan gave her a nod signaling it was okay for her to open the door, and so she did.

…...

"Mike! Mike!" Jay screamed for what felt like the hundredth time. He was unsure of how long it has been since he & Jeff left for their excursion to find the missing man, and he was beginning to have doubts that they would find him alive. "Anything Jeff?"

The rainbow haired warrior shook his head and let out a sigh. "We need to keep looking though. Maryse would kill us if we came back empty handed and that's a death far worse than any zombie attack." So the two men with history continued on their journey to The Hardys' car while simultaneously searching for Mike. The two had a mutual agreement that if they came to the car first they would assume Mike was dead, drive it back to their other comrades, and leave. It wasn't until the car was in their sight that they heard a muffled cry. "Mike?" Jeff asked in a loud whisper.

"Over here," they heard someone shout from over to their left and both men ran off in that direction. When they came across Mike he was sitting in the stairway with his knees brought up to his chest, hugging himself tightly. His clothes had been ripped and splattered with blood. Fearing it was his, Jay asked the only question which seemed reasonable at the time.

"Is it yours?" He asked pointing to the blood splatter on Mike's shirt. "Were you scratched or bitten?" Jay didn't know much about zombies, but he did know that blood contact turned you and the only way to kill them was a headshot.

"No. When I came in here to hide there were a few already here so I killed them and tossed them down the stairs," he replied pointing to the bottom of the steps.

Feeling relieved Jay offered his hand to the seated man who groaned as he put weight onto his left ankle. "I think I sprained it," he replied feeling weak. Jay positioned the man so his arm was around Jay's shoulders before signaling for Jeff to do the same on the other side. They slowly made there way back to the brothers' car, crying tears of happiness when it turned on. When they were safely inside Mike asked the question that was killing him inside. "Maryse? The Bellas? Are they okay?"

"Yeah. They are with my brother waiting for us to return." Since they had a car it didn't take nearly as long to make their way back to the rest of the group. "We found him," Jeff spoke as he got off the car. "He's in the back seat. Be careful with him. His ankle is..."

But before he could finish his sentence Maryse vacated the previous car she occupied to join her fiancée in the other car, placing soft kisses on his lips. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered softly into his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

"Now that everyone is accounted for, let's get out of here," Nikki spoke from her spot in the backseat of the rental.

"Agreed," Matt spoke. "I assume Maryse is going to want to ride with Mike in our car, and The Bellas will want to ride together, so Jay you take them in the rental and my brother and I will take our car with Mike and Maryse." Everyone seemed to be alright with this so they all got into their assigned vehicles unaware that outside the garage the same issue was still present.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Welp there's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed! There will be more characters added in the future so let me know who you want to see! Don't forget to leave a review! Have a great day! xx_**

 ** _End A/N_**


	3. The Decision

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here's Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long but ummm you see my goldfish died... Yeah I don't have a good excuse lol. Sorry about that guys! I started writing another fan fiction and I just got distracted. I apologize in advance because this chapter is mainly just a filler. There isn't really any action. It focuses on building the relationships of our Survivors._**

 ** _Anyway, on to Chapter 3! xx_**

 ** _Oh yeah. I don't own_** **_any characters or other recognizable materials._**

 ** _And oh! A warning for some vulgar language and other mature aspects in this chapter. Cover your ears! Errrr eyes too._**

...

As Sam opened the door to the outside, Evan had to shield his eyes from the light. It was only when he heard her gasp that he was made aware of their surroundings. Bodies were lined along the outside of the hospital, some covered with body bags, while others were exposed for the world to see. The world? Was there even a world left? Brought out of his trance by the sobs of the young girl he was holding, Evan gently laid her head on his shoulder to cover her eyes and muffle her cries. Aware that Sam wasn't moving, he gently placed his hand on her back and pushed her forward.

"My home isn't too far from here. We could head there?" Evan more asked than suggested unsure of whether the woman and her daughter would want to remain with him. When Sam didn't immediately reply he knew he had made a mistake and went to hand Alanna over to her mother. Sam had other plans however because she placed her hand on Evan's shoulder and gave him a small nod signaling she was going to follow him. Evan returned that smile before making his way to the hospital parking lot. He wasn't surprised to find bodies were also laid out among the parking lot. Not wanting to draw attention to himself and the Ortons he resisted using the button on his keys to unlock his door and rather performed the action the old fashioned way. He doubted the car would work, but he thought he should try his chances. He was surprised when the engine roared to life and let out a sigh of relief as it did so. He signaled for Sam and Alanna to join him in his vehicle silently applauding himself for deciding to take his 2012 Chevrolet Malibu rather than his motorcycle to the hospital that day.

For the majority of the twenty minute drive, the car was silent. Every once in awhile Alanna would make a random noise from the backseat causing Sam and Evan to let out a small laugh. It wasn't until they had almost reached their destination when Sam suddenly spoke, startling Evan in the process. "Thanks again. For all you are doing for my family. It means so much to us." As she said this she kept her gaze on her hands that were fumbling around in her lap.

"It's no problem," Evan barely spoke above a whisper; his voice breaking between each word.

"Woah! Is that your house?" Alanna spoke with wide eyes pointing in the direction of the home Evan was pulling up to. He silently thanked her for breaking the silence that was bound to become uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he spoke with less sadness in his voice and a smile creeping onto his face as he admired his home. He lived alone so the house wasn't huge, but it was larger than needed for a single person. "You like it?"

"It's not as nice as mine but it's still pretty."

"Alanna!" Her mother scolded, failing to hide the smile that formed on her face. She gave Evan an apologetic look, which he dismissed. He thought the comment was cute.

"Wait until you see the inside," he spoke while carefully shutting the car door behind him, trying not to make much noise. Sam followed his behavior, being extra cautious when she helped her daughter out of the backseat. Evan lead the way up the walkway that at one time was lined with small purple flowers that he couldn't remember the name of. Now, the stone walkway was lined with weeds and too tall grass that needed mowed. Between traveling for work and visiting Randy at the hospital he hasn't spent an abundant amount of time at home. "Sorry for the dull look. I haven't been home in a while." As he reached his front door he was surprised to find it covered in scratches, which could only mean one thing; zombies. He carefully unlocked the door before signaling to the mother and her daughter to wait. The first thing he checked was the electricity which thankfully worked. He then made his way over to the kitchen sink discovering that the water also worked. He let out a sigh of relief before searching the rest of his home, making sure everything was clear. When he was positive his home was safe he made his way back towards the Ortons and lead them into his home. "The electricity and water work so feel free to shower. Just don't use all the hot water. I don't have any clothes here that would fit you guys but I can offer you some t-shirts while yours get washed." He lead the way to his guest bathroom before making the way to his bedroom, searching for clothes he could provide the females with. He settled on an old wrestling t-shirt of his to give to Alanna and a plain white shirt and gray sweatpants for Sam. He could hear the young girl complaining to her mother about scrubbing behind her ears and let out a soft laugh. He hated that too. He left the clothes outside of the bathroom door and made his way to his own bathroom to shower, stopping to admire himself in the mirror. The blood on his clothes and face dried and he knew it would be hell to get off.

The warm water felt like heaven on his exposed body. He hadn't realized exactly how much blood was on him until the blood began running with the water turning it a reddish color. He let out a sigh. And they were only a few days into this epidemic. That shower was the first time he thought of his own family. How terrible did that make him? He wondered if they were safe. He made a mental note to give his brother a call. His mind then traveled to the family that occupied his guest bathroom. He would protect them like they were his own. He had to. He owed it to the man in a coma.

After showering and getting the majority of the blood off his face, he was surprised to smell burgers coming from downstairs. No. She didn't, he thought to himself.

"You didn't have to do that," he spoke as he came down the stairs finding his guests in the clothes he left them. "Sorry about the pants," he snickered as he noticed how big they were on the smaller woman.

"One, yes I did. And two they're fine," she replied as she turned away from the stove to face him. "I'm not sorry for snooping in your fridge." She gave him a smile before turning back to the burgers she was cooking. Evan noticed Alanna sitting on the couch twiddling her thumbs and an idea sparked him.

"I have some games Alanna. I mean if you want to play. My niece sometimes stays with me and she always leaves her toys." Alanna turned to face him, her eyes and smile bright, before jumping off the couch to join Evan. "Let's see. I have three and a half Barbies, Trouble, and some Uno cards. What would you like to play?"

Alanna pointed towards the Barbies and Evan abided by her instructions grabbing them from the top shelf. "How do you have half a Barbie?"

"I don't even know kiddo."

Evan and Alanna were in the middle of playing Barbies when Sam announced the burgers were done. A smile graced her face as she walked in on the two sitting crossed legged on the carpet. She didn't want to disturb the two but she failed to hold back her laughter when Evan spoke in a high pitched voice she assumed was mocking women.

"No woman actually talks like that," she spoke finally deciding to make her presence known. Evan blushed when he noticed she was watching and quickly stood to his feet and made his way to the kitchen.

After dinner Sam took Alanna upstairs to tuck her in, and Evan decided it was the perfect time to make a phone call to his brother. (A/N I know he doesn't have a brother named Gabriel but this story already has a Mike- hence why I also used his stage name)

His brother answered after the third ring; providing Evan with a sense of relief. "Hey Gabe," he spoke through a smile. "How are you holding up?" He knew something was off because his brother was whispering and he thought he could hear tears in his voice. "Gabey?" He questioned with worry in his voice.

"It's... It's... Marissa and Clare." His heart dropped. His throat suddenly became dry. No. No. No. "They're dead." And then he lost it, along with his brother.

"Are you at your house? Are you able to make it to me?" Gabriel nodded before realizing his younger brother couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I will head over tonight. And baby brother?" There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "I love you." With that the line went dead. Evan made his way to the kitchen grabbing the closest rag to cleanse his face. He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight so he dialed the number of the person he owed his own life to. Debt. That's all anyone had anymore.

...

"Hey Evan," Jay replied after fumbling through the Hardys' couch to find his cellphone. He doesn't remember how it got there but he can vaguely picture his personal device getting swatted away during a play fight between the two brothers. He could make out that Evan was speaking but he couldn't hear over the arguing of Mike and Nikki so he silently excused himself from the group and locked himself in the bathroom. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Jay listened intently as Evan described his situation. From what he understood he had been visiting Randy at the hospital when the outbreak happened. Randy's daughter and ex-wife were also there, so he made it his mission to save them because he couldn't prevent the third generation superstar's fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied after being asked how he was. "I'm in North Carolina with a bunch of assholes. If the zombies don't take me I may have to kill myself." The words were meant to come out as a joke, but failed as he let out a sigh after he spoke them. "It's the Hardy's, Bellas, Mike and Maryse," he explained in further detail. And that moment is when his heart sank. Matt had his younger brother Jeff. Nikki had her twin sister Brie. And Mike had his fiancée Maryse. Who did he have?

"You there?" He heard Evan ask from his end.

"Yeah yeah. Just... Thinking." After a silent pause, Matt had called for Jay saying it was urgent. "The assholes need me," he chuckled before bidding Evan farewell and joining the rest of his crew in the living room.

"What's so urgent?" He asked when everyone shushed him. It was then he saw a news broadcast was on the television. It was hard for Jay to comprehend what was being explained so he only caught on to a few details; the creatures were being called 'Walkers' rather than zombies and that Atlanta was safe.

"I guess we found our next destination," Mike spoke breaking the silence among the group. It didn't come as a surprise when Nikki spoke up objecting his claims. Those two bickered over everything.

"I think we should stay here. Atlanta is just a hunch and we have only seen a few walkers since we've been here. I think staying put is our best option." As she said this she squeezed her sister's hand tighter as if searching for confirmation.

"Bullshit," Mike spoke again. Jay never thought he would miss the silence so much. "You can stay here all you want where you THINK it is safe. Atlanta is confirmed to be safe and I'm going. The rental's mine. Anyone who wants to leave is welcome to join me."

"Now hold on," Matt spoke for the first time. Matt has always been the sensible one, Jay thought, dating back to the days when they started in the company together. "Splitting up is a terrible idea. Absolutely terrible."

"I agree," Jeff spoke in support of his brother, slowly rising from where he was sitting. "I think we should vote."

"Well I vote for leaving," Mike replied sternly. As if we didn't already know where he stands. Maryse looked over to her fiancée and nodded in agreement. 2-0 for leaving so far.

"Well I vote we stay," Nikki spoke.

"I concur," her sister agreed. Go figure. The twins and soon to be newlyweds agreed with each other.

"I vote we leave," Matt said finally inserting his own personal opinion. 3-2. Please don't let it be a tie, Jay thought to himself.

"I think we should stay." Dammit Jeff. Why couldn't you agree with your brother? Leave it to the Hardys to make him the deciding vote. All eyes were on Jay as they awaited his decision.

"Pack up everyone. Looks like we're going to Atlanta." There was a unison of cheers and sighs released among the group after Jay cast his vote. He knew no matter what decision he made someone was going to be unhappy, so he chose with his gut. He received a pat on the back from Mike as he passed him on the way to the room he and Maryse would be staying in for the night. "I think we should leave bright and early so everyone get some rest." Unlike when he last spoke there were no objections and everyone headed their separate ways.

The house only had three bedrooms, so Jay was stuck sharing with Team Extreme. He pulled out his cellphone after telling the brothers he would be right up and dialed a recently familiar number only to be met with a voicemail. "Hey Evan. It's Jay. I don't know if you've heard but Atlanta is safe. We're heading there tomorrow morning and I think you should meet up with us there. You know, the whole strength in numbers thing. Call me back when you get this." With that he hung up and made his way to the room he was sharing with two of the assholes.

Mike was awoken in the night by the sound of crying. He turned his body so he was facing his fiancée and his heart dropped. He gently brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears so he wouldn't wake her. She must have been having some kind of nightmare because she began squirming in her sleep. He roughly brought his arms to her waist and pulled her close to him, snuggling his face in her neck. "Mike?" Her voice was barely audible through her tears.

"It's me baby," he whispered in her ear before placing soft kisses on her neck and then her lips.

"Do you think we made the right decision in deciding to go to Atlanta?"

"Absolutely. Is this doubt coming from your nightmare?" Her only response was a barely noticeable nod of her head. "It's okay baby." He tried to soothe her by rubbing his hands through her hair, which only caused her to slightly stop shaking. The hand that had been wrapped around his waist was now undoing the buttons on his shirt. Her hands were still trembling however so it took her longer than usual to reach the last button, but after it was unhooked she began placing soft kisses on his stomach. Mike tried hard to keep his mouth shut but when she bite his ear the moan escaped. "Baby," he half whined. "As much as I love kissing you we are in somebody's else's house in somebody else's bed with our coworkers next door." This didn't seem to phase her however as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head revealing her perfect body. She had her hands on his belt buckle when she began crying again. "Baby, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She wiped at her tears with the dress that was by her side. "No. You didn't. It's just that I was thinking this could be the last time."

"Don't think like that." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back down next to him. "We will make it to Atlanta and all will be back to normal. Now get some rest." He didn't know if he was convincing her or himself.

...

Evan must have fallen asleep on the couch because he was awaken by a knocking on his front door. In his dreary state he had no idea who it could be, but once his brother was revealed on the other side the events from earlier came flooding back. No words were spoken as he immediately pulled his older brother into a tight embrace as he cried. They stood there, holding each other for at least ten minutes before Gabriel broke the hug and made his way to his brother's couch. As much as Evan wanted to comfort his brother, he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. And even if he did no words would take away the ache in his heart or the hurt in his eyes. Words weren't bringing back his niece or sister-in-law.

"Is everything alright Evan? I heard crying." Sam's words faded out as she reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted a stranger sitting on the couch next to Evan. He looked over at his brother who raised his eyebrow at him and Evan had to discretely dismiss his brother's thoughts.

"Uhh yeah, Sam. Give us a moment Gabe?" When his brother nodded Evan grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen. Not knowing where to begin, he started with a simple introduction. "That's my older brother Gabriel. He, uh, had some trouble with the walkers so he's coming to stay with me." Sam nodded and smiled before making her way back to the living room to introduce herself.

He could faintly hear the conversation in the living room; it was mostly Sam asking questions and his brother replying with a simple yes or no. He took a few minutes to compose himself. When he decided he should intervene and save his brother from conversation he noticed he phone on the table and that he had one missed call. He saw that it was from Jay so he quickly checked the voicemail. Atlanta was safe? He would be up for it and he was fairly certain his brother would want to get away. Sam however would be harder to convince. His brother had nothing keeping him here. Sam had everything.

"How did you end up with my brother?" He heard Gabe ask from the living room. He quickly made his way to the two before Sam could answer.

"Atlanta is safe." The words came out quickly and incoherently so he repeated them at a normal pace. Judging by the expressions on their faces his prediction had been right.

"I can't leave without Randy." She brought her gaze to the floor to discretely wipe her tears, but Evan noticed. "But I want my daughter to be safe. I'm up for it as long as we head to my place before so I can leave Randy a note and collect some valuables. When he wakes up that will be the first place he goes." That wasn't too much to ask for and Evan knew she wouldn't agree to leave without those terms being met so he agreed to them saying they would leave first thing in the morning. "Let me go tell Alanna." With that she made her way back up the stairs and left the two brothers alone.

"Are you okay with leaving?"

"Of course. I have nothing left here."

"Why don't you take my bed and get some rest? You need it. I'll take the couch." He brother went to protest but he interrupted him. "Go," he spoke sternly as he pointed his fingers towards the stairs. "We have a long day tomorrow."

When he was alone he sent a text to Jay staying they would leave tomorrow and meet them in Atlanta in a few days.

...

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Yayyy! I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the more mature themes this chapter! I'm trying my best to incorporate all the characters into the story so the next chapter will probably be heavy on the siblings. The next chapter will probably also be the last one before Randy is introduced because there will be a time gap. No one wants to read 50 chapters of tryin_** g to make it to Atlanta. And if you **_do I apologize but I'm not_** **_writing_** **_it haha._**

 ** _Also is anyone reading this a fan of The Final Destination Series because the new fan fiction I'm working on_** **_is a cross over between that and Criminal Minds!_**

 ** _Anyway, sorry for the long author's note! I hope this chapter makes up for having to wait a little longer for it!_**

 ** _Don't forget to review! xx_**

 ** _End A/N_**


End file.
